Untitled
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: The Angel's have fallen. The Winchester's are still recovering from the demon trials, when a new evil awakes from a prison, not even the Angel's knew about. Nothing so far can stop it. And soon things take a turn for the worse.


I am so sorry about the first chapter here is the real one. Not too sure what went wrong, but I will be watching for it again. Once again I am so very sorry.

It was all over the news. Lights, falling from the sky. Heading to earth. It was bizarre and yet I couldn't believe I was seeing it. And walking out of my house, I was now watching it in person. But then something started to happen. The ground around me started to shake. The lights around me began to flicker until they exploded around me. Fearing it was something horrible, I start heading back in. And then something stops me. It was like a hands where on me. Preventing me from going anywhere. I couldn't see anything and yet I could feel it. Breathing heavy I start praying to God that he gives me the strength to get through this. That's when I hear the voice.

"He's not there. But I am."

Looking down, I see this black and red smoke appear around my feet. Freaking out, I try to scream. And that's when the smoke went for my mouth. Lifting off the ground, I feel this cold, angry, evil presents entering me. Becoming me. Soon, the world around me goes dark. I'm placed in a deep, dark, part of my mind as this thing starts walking around in my body.

"Emma? Where are you going?" It was my mom. She doesn't know it's not me.

Turning around, I scream for her to run. To get away from me. But nothing comes out. All I could do was watch in terror as this thing kills my mother. I can feel her warm body go cold as I drop her to the ground and walk away.

"MOM!" I scream as I walk to the car. Start it up and begin to drive to who knows where.

I don't know where I'm going and it scares me. I couldn't do anything but watch as this things takes my body on this messed up road trip to God knows wher-.

"Never say that word." It says in my voice.

Wait. No, not my voice. There was more than one voice talking at the same time. It was more like three voices. But I didn't dare say anything in fear that it would do something horrible to me. Something that I can't come back from. As it drove, I quickly see a sign saying:

"Now leaving Canada. US border ten miles."

What was so important in the states that it needed my body for?

"We have some business there. So just sit back and enjoy the view." I could feel the smile on my face.

It was right. All I could do was watch. But when we got to the border, I started to panic. How was this thing going to get me over the border without the papers?

"Leave it to me." It says as this guard taps on the window.

"Drivers licence and passport." He says in a strong voice.

" _Run! Just let me go through!"_

I knew it was pointless to yell, but I had to try. But what happened next. Shocked me, just as much, maybe more than the guard. Right next to him, there was this low, but noticeable growl. And this warm breath hits both of us. Looking over, I could see this dog like creature. It's face was made out of bones. And if you looked closely there were faces. All locked in a state of terror.

"Let me through or that deal you made, will happen sooner than expected." I say to him in a normal voice.

He looks at me, with fear in his eyes. What was this thing talking about? Deal? Whatever it was, the guard let's me go through. But as we go past, I see in the rearview mirror, the guard fall to the ground. Screaming in pain, fear, and terror. The others run over to him, but from the looks of it, there's nothing they can do. The dog-.

"Hellhound." It corrects me.

The hellhound was attacking him. Ripping his clothes and flesh off of him. What was going on? Why can I see it and not the other guards? Attempting to get the image out of my mind, I see another sign. This time saying.

"Randolph, New York."

How long, has it been driving? Why was it taking me here?

"You don't need to know." It tells me in a cold voice.

Staying quiet, I watch as we come up to this hospital. There are others heading for it. Ones that look different from others. I mean, I could see wings on them. Only their wings barely had any feathers on them. Are they angels?

"Yes. Fallen angels. Once in heaven, now torn from everything they knew." It tells me as this anger builds up in me.

The anger was ice cold and made me sick to my stomach. How did it know all of this?

"I know cause I was once trapped in a dark place there. They were afraid if they sent me to a prison in hell. I would get out somehow. But they were wrong." A smile appears on my face. Only this one felt different. I couldn't explain it. soon these two guys come walking out of the hospital. There's something about them that makes my blood go cold. As I look closely, the tail guy looks different. It was as if something or someone else was taking up the same space as him. But that wasn't possible. Continuing to watch, they get closer and for some reason, it seems to know who the other is.

"Do not worry yourself on who they are. Leave that to me." Starting the car, it follows them in this old impala. Gotta love the classics.

As it drove, so many questions were building up in me, and there wasn't a chance I was going to ask them to it. As the minutes go by, the impala stops in front of this run down building. And right next to it was this almost hidden door. Watching them, they enter. Getting out of the car, as it gets close to the door, there was this weird feeling.

"Warding sigils." It says as it waves its hands over the door knob.

And as if by magic, the once locked door, is now unlocked. It all felt too easy. I was expecting someone to be at the bottom of the stairs. But no one was. Taking a few steps away from the stairs and the smell of fresh spray paint was still in the air. Looking down I see a pentagram in a cir-

"How cute. A devil's trap." It looks up to see the same two guys it was following, standing in front of it. Each had a knife in their hands.

"I don't know how you got in or how you found us, but I'm gonna send you back to hell where you belong." The shorter and cuter of the two says, taking a step forward.

"Is that so." It uses the multiple voice, before waving its hands at each of the guys. And as it did this, they went flying in opposite directions. Staying firmly against the walls.

"How's this demon doing this?" The tail one says.

"I don't know, but it's pissing me off." The short one says as he tries to get back on the ground.

"Is that all I'm doing to you?" It looks over at him, and starts to laugh. Only there was something deranged about the laugh that made my skin crawl. If only I was in control of my body.

"Screw this. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." What is that...Latin?

"Dean. It's working." The other guy calls him.

Soon the demon starts to almost vomiting. What was going on? What the hell was he saying to make the demon do this?

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabo-" Dean suddenly stops, when the demon starts to laugh.

"Silly boy. Jus in Bello doesn't work on me. In fact, I'd like to see what you boys have to offer." The demon releases them from the walls.

At first, they look at each other confused. I guess this isn't the way normal demons fight. Either way, there was a look on their face that said something. Turning towards the demon, they each take a step forward.

"Just remember. The girl. Emma. She's still in here, and I don't think she will be grateful if you harm this body of her's." The demon smiles at them, which seems to upset Dean.

"She's right, Dean. We can't harm the demon without harming the host." I still haven't gotten his name.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Sam." Dean keeps his eyes on the demon.

"Nothing." The demon smiles and snaps its fingers.

That's when things go dark. Forever.


End file.
